


Droid Rage

by shimmer_like_agirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sith Warrior who doesn't budget her credits is a Sith Warrior at odds with a taxi droid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droid Rage

“Please select travel destination.”

Allisey rolled her eyes, already impatient from the successive list of delays that had conspired to keep her on this useless, iceball of a planet called Hoth. “Thresh Outpost.”

“Insufficient funds.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Insufficient funds.”

“Do you have any idea who I am? I am a _Sith_ Lord.” The glare accompanying this statement would have been enough to send any living being, or properly programmed droid, scurrying for cover.

The taxi droid remained impassive. It wasn’t programmed to feel fear or to react to anger. Its sole purpose was to get Hoth travelers from one point to another. It could not be swayed. “Please select travel destination.”

“Thresh. Outpost.” Allisey spit out the words through clenched teeth.

“Insufficient funds.”

“Why you little…,” she lunged for the droid, her fingers the barest fraction of an inch away from its neck when she found herself being pulled away from the offending unit. “Let go of me, Pierce. I need to show this stupid thing who’s in charge.”

“My lord, this is a battle you can’t win.” He knew she wouldn’t leave willingly, she was too stubborn. The lieutenant tightened his grip on her waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

“Please select travel destination.”

“Put me down this instant, Lieutenant. That’s an order.” She squirmed ineffectually against his grip. “Release me you big lummox.”

“Sorry, my lord, I can’t do that. Concede defeat and move on. The droid’s won this round.” Pierce turned and walked away from the taxi, ignoring the fists that beat on his back. “We’ll find a pirate to kill, take his credits and his speeder, and be off before you know it.”

“This isn’t over, droid,” the Sith yelled across the increasing distance to the taxi. “I’ll come back and have you melted for scrap!”

“I’m sure he’ll rue the day he crossed you, my lord.”

“Are you making fun of me, Lieutenant?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my lord.”

Allisey sighed loudly, her rage dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. “You know, Pierce, if anyone else had done this to me they would be incapacitated by now, possibly dead. Will you put me down? The blood is rushing to my head.”

“Will you promise not to go racing back to finish off your new rival?”

There was a thoughtful pause on her end. “I can’t guarantee it, no.”

“A least you’re honest.” Without stopping, Pierce pulled her down from over his shoulder so that she was cradled in his arms. “This better?”

“Moderately.” After a moment, she allowed herself to laugh at the situation. “I suppose there are worse ways to concede defeat than being carried around by a handsome lieutentant.” She settled against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. “Perhaps I should see about getting that droid a promotion.”


End file.
